


Chef’s Special

by 0ohthatsl3wd



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breeding, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Tieflings, if you look close enough i guess, is that a tag, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ohthatsl3wd/pseuds/0ohthatsl3wd
Summary: Today I bring you a smut fic about a ship that hasn’t canonically interacted in our DnD campaign. Tomorrow? Maybe lesbians.
Kudos: 3





	Chef’s Special

Another busy day ended at the bed and breakfast. Mephie flipped the ‘Open’ sign in the dining room area to deter any other customers from coming in the kitchen for the rest of the night. She wiped the tables, swept the floors, and when the dining room was clean enough to her liking, she turned and headed into the kitchen to see if her boss needed any help. 

Stepping inside, she wasn’t surprised to see Trever had cleaned up most of the mess back there. Not like there was much of a mess to begin with, he was rather organized when it came to cooking. She sauntered over to the much taller tiefling near the back sink and bumped hips with him.

“Need any help washin’ the dishes?” she looked up at him with a smile.

A small smile cracked behind the unlit cigarette he held in between his lips, “Finished the dining room already, huh?” He scooted over a bit to give her space to wash a few dishes herself.

“Mm-hm!” she hummed, barely repressing the urge to cringe as she rinsed the slimy grime off of a plate. “Hell of a day, huh?”

“I’ll say,” Trever replied, the clink of him setting another clean plate off to the side trailing after his words. The weekend was normally one of their more busy days in the kitchen, there was no doubt about that. “I’d kill for a drink right now, to be honest,” he remarked.

Mephie’s ears perked up in interest. “Hey, ah have a bottle in my room saved if ya wanna have a drink after this?” She wasn’t the heaviest drinker, but she always kept a little alcohol handy whenever stressful days rolled around this establishment.

He hesitated for a moment, “Oh, I don’t know.” The idea of drinking with someone in their room seemed rather intimate. He wasn’t ready to overstep any boundaries tonight.

The red tielfing smiled weakly, “Oh c’mon Trev, ah don’t bite! Besides, ah insist! When was the last time we really got ta hang out like this?”

She did have a point, with business picking up at the bed and breakfast and adventuring, they really haven’t spent time together outside of work. His ears lowered. “I guess a drink or two wouldn’t kill me.”

“That’s the spirit!” she perked up. “Let’s finish up then so we can relax right after!” That being said, she picked up her pace with her half of dishes, her tail wagging ever so slightly. Trever himself had a hard time concealing the sheepish smile growing on his face.

The purple tiefling soon enough found himself following Mephie upstairs to her bedroom. Both of their living quarters were separated from the rest of the rooms to avoid guests from accidentally stumbling into them instead of their own assigned rooms. Mephie unlocked the bedroom door and led him inside. It was a simple room, but cute, exactly the room you’d expect the girl-next-door type like her to be living in. He examined the books on her shelf, plenty of books on cooking recipes and arts and crafts.

“Here we are!” Mephie chimed, pulling a bottle out from under the nightstand's drawer. She sat down on her bed and popped off the bottle’s lid before patting a spot beside her. “C’mon, don’t be shy~!” she said with a grin, showing off that cute gap in her teeth.

Trever shuffled his way over to her bed, giving the sleeping Snowdrop a pat on the head as he slept in his (rather large) dog bed in the corner of the room. He sat down next to her, still leaving plenty of room between them- well, plenty of room before Mephie scooted closer.

“Ah hope you don’t mind, but ah didn’t grab any glasses on tha way up so we’ll just have’ta share tha bottle,” she held the bottle shyly. “A-ah’m not sick or anythin’ though, promise!” This earned a chuckle out of her boss.

Trever took the bottle from her, “Hey, as long as you don’t mind the taste of cigarette smoke.” This earned him a giggle back from her.

They spent the next hour or so passing the bottle back and forth, complaining about customers and sharing recipes, Trever even shared a few experiences he had while on his travels to make things more interesting.

“Wait, wait! He really turned him into a guinea pig?!” Mephie snorted, her face redder than usual due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed and how hard she was laughing.

“That’s Quizzle for ya,” Trever shrugged his shoulders, taking another swig. “I’ll tell you what, he’s a real pain in my ass, but he has his moments,” the last few drops fell into his mouth. He eyeballed the bottle, “Out already?”

“Ah’ll have ta pick up more on my next visit to the market,” Mephie took the bottle, her delicate fingers touching his hand as she pulled it away to put it in the waste bin under her desk. “Ah gotta say, those stories you told are pretty amazin’ though! Makes me wish ah had a chance ta go somewhere interestin’ like you n’ yer friends…” she rested her chin in her hands and looked up at him.

“Eh, consider yourself lucky. We’re always putting our lives on the line to do these jobs, sometimes I wish I could settle down completely and live a normal life for a bit. Thankfully I get a little taste of that when I’m working here with you… what?” he looked back at her, what was that goofy look on her face for? Did he say something weird?

“Oh, you cornball!” Mephie squealed, practically tackling him onto the bed.

The room filled with both of their laughter before a heavy pause as they realized what position they were both in. Mephie was almost completely on top of him, her hands on his chest. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or perhaps something deeper than that, but she soon found her face being drawn closer to his and he definitely wasn’t rejecting her advancement.

“You… you shouldn’t say stuff like that, ah… might start to think you like…” she spoke quietly, her words cut off as she pressed a kiss on his lips.

Her body language spoke volumes of her inexperience. If they were going to get anywhere, he’d have to take the lead. Trever’s hand moved to her leg and pulled her completely on top on him, her thighs pressing against his torso with a startled squeak. Even if he was on the bottom, he knew exactly how to top this girl. “You might be onto something,” he grinned, pulling her closer and pressing her lips to him.

Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt as she felt his tongue sweep against her lower lip. Though she lacked experience, she did her best to follow his lead. He tasted like fruity wine and cigarette smoke, it was intoxicating. His hand slid up slowly from her leg to her thigh before grabbing ahold of her ass, she let out a desperate moan and tugged on his shirt. 

The purple tiefling soon found himself on top, his attention switching from her lips to her slender neck. He hadn’t been this intimate with someone in years, if he was being honest with himself it was something he was craving. Like a starving animal, he was hungry for it. He wanted to go farther, his hands sliding under her shirt and grazing his thumb on the frills of her bra. But… he pulled away softly, looking into her eyes, he could tell she was nervous.

“Do you want to do this, Mephie? I need to hear you say it if we’re going to continue,” he spoke with true sincerity.

The trembling girl stared back, a smile softening onto her face. She reached her hands up and held his face, “A-ah do, it’s just… ah’ve never done something like this with anyone before s-so, um…” she blushed, “Please be gentle with me.”

Oh gods, she was fucking adorable. “I promise,” he pressed another kiss onto her lips and then sat up for a moment to lift his shirt over his head. 

Next was her shirt, which made for any easy job after Mephie lifted her arms over her head. His hands moved to her back to unhook her bra, gently pressing kisses into her delicate red flesh as he did so. Mephie whined and shyly covered herselfas her bra was tossed to the side. He rose a brow and smiled, so cute.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he put his hand on hers and gently led her to uncover herself. Her breasts were petite and perky.

“Ah know they’re small, don’t say it…” she whimpered, clearly this was something she was self-conscious about.

“They’re perfect, shut up,” Trever chuckled. He toyed with one breast as he took the other into his mouth, the noises she was making only egging him on. Small and sensitive, noted.

“A-ahn, Trev- Ha- Wh-what are you…?” she spoke through shaky breaths, his lips pressing kisses onto her ribs, then to her stomach, then… “W-wait, down there?!”

He held her hips and stared up at her with a flushed face, silently asking for her permission.

As soon as she greenlit him, he was already working on undoing her pants and sliding them off of her legs, “It’ll help you feel more comfortable, I promise.” He spread her freckled legs open and slipped off her underwear. “Oh, you’re already wet-“

“Is that-?”

“I-it’s a good thing, don’t worry,” he gave her a reassuring smile. He lowered himself and traced her slit with his tongue, grabbing onto her thighs so he could pull her closer into his mouth. Any good chef knew to taste their meal before it was served.

The sweetly obscene noises she cried out motivated him to turn his attention to her clit. He attacked her sensitive button with his tongue as he stared up at the melting mess Mephie has become. She covered her mouth with her hands in a desperate attempt to muffle her noise as she bucked her hips against his sinful mouth. 

“Treverrrrr…” she whined and gasped, as his hot muscle pushed her closer and closer to her limit.

He pulled back, that should be enough to get things started. “Soon, Meph, let me just…” he reached down to unbuckle his belt, then undid his pants, taking his trousers off along with them.

Mephie’s legs trembled and she squeezed his bicep, intimidated by his size. “A-ah don’t think that’s gonna fit, that’s too big!”

The tiefling hushed her and kissed her cheek, “It will, I promise. It’s going to be okay.” He then positioned himself between her legs, his cock throbbing eagerly as it hovered near her entrance. “Just look at me, alright? Last time to turn back, okay?”

She lowered her ears and shook her head, “N-no, no. Ah want to do this, ah… want you.” Her gaze moved back down to his crotch and she nervously bit her lip, “J-just don’t forget about bein’ gentle.”

“I will Meph, I didn’t forget.” He pressed his body closer to hers, the petite woman wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pressed his cock slowly inside of her tight hole, earning a whimper out of her. The vice grip on his shaft made him groan with pleasure, “F-fuck…” 

He looked up and saw the tears welling in her eyes, “H-hey it’s okay, I-I’m gonna go slow, alright?” He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, “I’m right here, just tell me what you need, okay?”

She nodded and hugged him close. Despite his scary exterior, Trever always treated her with kindness, she loved that about him…

Nice and easy, if this was really her first time doing this with someone then he wanted to make it, at the very least, enjoyable for her. He gave an experimental thrust, slow and steady like he promised. Mephie let out a soft moan, holding onto him tightly.

They began at a slow pace, Trev’s hips thrusting back and forth between the petite girl’s legs as she whined in pleasure. Once she was comfortable enough, he quickened his pace. He pressed open-mouth kisses into her soft red flesh, favouring the tight sensation around him.

“T-Trev, ah think ah’m- ah’m gonna…” Mephie’s breath heavied, feeling that pleasurable sensation bubbling inside of her to its boiling point.

The purple tiefling took the hint and pounded into her, rubbing her clit to push her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm shook her small frame, her thighs hugging his hips as she twitched and whimpered beneath him. The tightening of her walls around his cock, squeezing him, was enough to pull him over the edge along with her.

“Fuck, Meph! I-“ he hissed, digging his claws into the plush mattress. Reflexively, her tail whipped around his leg to pull him in closer as he climaxed, a trait common to tieflings when it came to mating. He let out a low groan as he released his essence inside of her, her tail only loosening its grasp once he was finished.

As they both took a moment to catch their breath, it was impossible for the pair to keep themselves from giggling at what had just happened.

“So, if ah get pregnant, does that mean ah’ll get ta go on maternity leave?” Mephie asked, a cocky smile on her face.

“Oh, shut up,” he grabbed her suddenly and yanked her underneath the blankets with him, assaulting her face and neck with a barrage of kisses.

Mephie snorted as she weakly attempted to fight him off, “Trev!!”

There was no doubt they would be getting noise complaints tomorrow morning.


End file.
